


Idle Scribbles and Nonesuch

by sanguisuga



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabbles, Fluff, Foot Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Soft Smut Sunday, Stockings, Tattoo, This counts right?, Unpublished Scenes, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: I had a little thing pop into my head and knew it would be short and sweet, but with tumblr in the midst of its death throes... Well, I've decided to set up a repository for shorter things and maybe unpublished scenes from other stories. Not sure what else might show up here, but I will add tags and/or ships as necessary.





	1. Stag Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and his mates have themselves a bit of fun. Mycroft just hopes his fiancé will make it back in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are super-duper appreciated!
> 
> I heart you all... *mmuuuuahhhh*

"Hullo, love." Greg grunted quietly as he was yanked into the house, enduring an almost painful kiss as Mycroft shoved him back against the door. "Pleased to see me, then?"

Mycroft practically growled. "You... That. I swear to God."

Greg held up his hands as if in surrender. "Not my doing."

"A mock abduction. For a - a bloody  _stag do_?" Mycroft relaxed the death grip that he had on Greg's lapels. Slightly. "Is Doctor Watson aware just how closely he courted death with this little stunt of his?"

"I believe he was made aware during your little phone chat. Never seen a man go so white - he was nearly translucent!" Greg licked his lips as a tiny but wicked grin flickered over Mycroft's lips. "Just what did you say to him, anyway?"

"Classified." Mycroft's stance softened as his eyes searched Greg's face. "Whatever possessed him?"

Greg shrugged. "Your brother, actually. Somehow managed to convince him that you would think it terribly amusing."

Mycroft sneered. "Then he's an even bigger idiot than I thought."

Greg tried to placate him with a tiny peck on the end of his nose, flashing his biggest and brightest grin. "No harm done, my sweet." He lifted his arms in an all-encompassing gesture. "See? Your fiancé has been returned to you - still in one piece and all."

Mycroft rolled his eyes and captured one of Greg's hands, yanking him toward the stairs. "I'd rather like to confirm that for myself, thank you very much."

Greg chuckled. "You'll hear no objections from me on that score."

Of course Mycroft was very thorough in his inspection, so much so that Greg had no recourse but to pin him to the bed and rut into him mindlessly. In the midst of their thrashings, Mycroft managed to get a hand free, and he clamped down on Greg's arse hard, pulling him in even closer. Greg squeaked as Mycroft's fingers flexed, and he swiftly buried his face in his lover's neck to muffle any other unmanly noises. 

Mycroft must have sensed there was something amiss, but he was only able to spit out a garbled, "What-" before everything went slack, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Greg hissed in triumph, redoubling his efforts. "Yes, _yes_ - that's it. Give it all to me." 

Mycroft moaned throatily as he came copiously, so much so that Greg had to wonder if he'd kept it bottled up for the four days he had been gone, and the idea that he had somehow saved it up for him absolutely pushed him over the brink. With a few more trembling thrusts against his lover's unresisting body, he added to the mess smeared between their bellies.

_"Fffuck..."_

Mycroft hummed in wordless acknowledgement, arms and legs spread wide as Greg collapsed on top of him. After just a moment he rolled off, mimicking Mycroft's posture as they lolled next to each other on the king-sized mattress. Greg tangled their fingers together as Mycroft heaved out a contented sigh that transitioned into a tiny grumble. 

Greg looked over as Mycroft trailed his free hand over his belly, pulling a face at his soiled fingers. "Sticky."

"I'll say. Did you, um..." Greg licked his lips. "Wait for me?"

The tiniest of grins tilted one corner of Mycroft's lips. "I wanted to welcome you home in  _style_." He flourished his hand dramatically as Greg burst into giggles. Mycroft put on a little pout when Greg eventually subsided, once again wiggling his fingers meaningfully.  _"Sticky."_

"Sure is." Greg hummed and nodded at the door to the bathroom. "You're closest."

Mycroft glared, but Greg just smiled beatifically back at him, knowing that his laziness would win out over his lover's fastidiousness every time. In the end, Mycroft clucked his tongue in mock indignation, but he also got up to fetch the flannels - just as Greg knew he would.

After Mycroft scrubbed Greg down so thoroughly that his belly was pink, he tossed aside the flannels. "Right. Turn over, let me see."

Greg blinked as innocently as he could, steadfastly not flinching away from Mycroft's hard stare. "See what, exactly?"

Mycroft huffed and grabbed at Greg's thigh, resolutely trying - and failing - to flip him over. "I won't know until you show me, will I?"

Greg swallowed hard and practically held his breath as he shifted over onto his belly, jumping as Mycroft poked at his new tattoo before he had even settled. "Oi - watch it. That's tender!"

"Gregory." Mycroft straddled the backs of Greg's thighs, ruthlessly jabbing at it again. Greg stiffened at the tone of Mycroft's voice. At least it wasn't his _entire_ name that had been uttered as an oath. He endured another hard poke as Mycroft sputtered inelegantly. "You... You've gone and defiled my property!"

Greg snorted out a hearty burst of laughter, threatening to knock Mycroft from his perch. "Look closer, love."

Greg held still as Mycroft scooted down his legs, bringing his nose down a bit closer to his left cheek. This time, the finger was less accusatory and more exploratory but Greg still flinched away from it, however involuntarily. "It's a badge. And an, um... An umbrella." His nose dipped marginally lower. " _My_ umbrella." 

Greg looked over his shoulder, smiling at the slow blinking that indicated that his lover was internally compiling data. "It's us, love. You and me." He licked his lips as Mycroft's eyes softened, his fingers now stroking the skin gently. "You know I've wanted one for a long time, but that I didn't want to regret something permanent, and well. I knew I wouldn't regret this. Not ever."

"Greg..." Mycroft sat back up, patting at the slightly puffy skin, petting the symbol that his fiancé had chosen to represent the two of them and sighing heavily. "I suppose there's nothing for it."

Greg quirked an eyebrow. "What's that, love?"

Mycroft put on his best resigned expression. "I'll simply have to get one to match, won't I?"


	2. Silk Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue to ['But By Night'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138621) This is the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted this on tumblr.hell at some point, but I think it deserves a bit of a wider audience. I didn't want to post it as an additional chapter on 'But By Night' because I think there was some middle stuff that I wanted to write too, but none of it was manifesting correctly. 
> 
> Anyhoo, here it is! I hope you enjoy. (Please let me know if you do enjoy - comments are the muse's lifeblood.)

Mycroft bit back on a small moan as he stretched into awareness, arching back into the sensation of silk dragging over his skin. He turned in Greg’s embrace, pushing him back into the pillows without preamble, sliding between his thighs and taking his mouth in a deeply languid kiss, their horrid morning breath be damned. Greg groaned as he writhed against him, his fingers tight in his hair, his stocking-clad legs smoothing up and down the sides of his body.

Mycroft broke away just long enough to look down at him, his eyes even darker with the kohl smeared underneath, crinkled and still heavy with sleep, his rumpled hair standing up in messy silver spikes. He could feel Greg’s arousal throbbing heartily against his own, could see the need in his eyes, and it only fed the indistinct hunger that was rumbling through his belly. Smirking slightly at the thought of having his lover as a bit of a pre-breakfast snack, Mycroft slid down his body, tonguing at Greg’s nipples as he ground his belly down on his erection.

Greg threw his head back as he loosened his grip on Mycroft’s hair, undulating underneath him as he continued to work his way down, licking and kissing and nibbling the whole way. He spread his legs wide as Mycroft shouldered between his thighs, somehow still managing to keep contact with one or both feet, caressing his lover’s creamy skin with his stockings even as he was taken apart.

Mycroft made soft noises of greed and hunger as he swiped his tongue over and around and under, licking at Greg’s hole until it quivered and spasmed, quickly sliding his middle finger in deep. He hummed against his lover’s bollocks, already snugging up tight to his body, raising himself up slightly so that he was hunkered down over Greg’s groin, opening his mouth wide and taking as much of him in as he could.

He tickled and tap-tap-tapped gently at his lover’s prostate as he sucked at him feverishly, Greg’s frantic whines nearly inaudible against the blood rushing through his ears. Mycroft was only dimly aware of the fingers tightening in his hair, rutting mindlessly against the foot that had somehow worked its way between his legs. Riding the waves of his own impending bliss, he moaned thickly as Greg seemed to seize underneath him, his cock swelling and twitching against his tongue, filling his mouth almost to overflowing.

Mycroft swallowed as much as he could as he pulled off, come dripping from his chin as he grabbed hold of Greg’s ankle, rubbing his leaking cock over the silk stocking. Greg pushed himself up to watch, his head still spinning with the hormones rushing through his blood. Blinking in silent disbelief, he insinuated his other foot into the mix, sucking in a harsh breath as his lover’s elegant fingers closed tight around that one as well, pressing his feet together around his cock and thrusting hard into the tight space between his arches.

Mycroft’s eyes were screwed shut as he lifted his face up to the ceiling, soft grunts of pleasure pushing through the teeth clenched tight in his bottom lip. Greg’s breath left him in a harsh rush as he watched his lover’s beautiful cock thrusting between his feet, curling his toes in an attempt to tighten down around him. A blistering curse lingered in the air between them as Mycroft chased after his orgasm, sweat dripping from his chest as he bucked his hips, making the entire bed shake with his efforts.

His face flushed as his rhythm began to waver, and Greg wheezed out a low groan at the look on his lover’s face, something so desperate and needy that he felt it deep in his own chest. “Oh fuck, baby - _yes..._ Give it to me, love.”

Mycroft’s spine locked as his mouth opened, an absolutely heart-rending moan echoing through the room. Greg shuddered hard as his lover’s cock flexed between his feet, his release arcing over his legs, painting his black stockings with pearly white come. Mycroft panted softly as he slumped down, his fingers loosening in their grip around Greg’s ankles. He immediately took advantage, sliding one foot down and in between, wiggling his toes against the bollocks still pulled up tight and probing at the base of Mycroft’s cock as it started to wilt.

Greg lounged back against the pillows as Mycroft recovered his senses, his elegant if now filthy fingers still circling around his ankle and caressing the arch of his foot. Mycroft kept his eyes downcast as he finally opened them, an odd sort of shame radiating from the inward curl of his shoulders. Greg clucked his tongue faintly as he leant forward, reaching out to tip his lover’s face up to his and swiping up a bit of the come that was lingering at the corner of his mouth.

“My beautiful pervert... Do you even know how much I fucking _adore_ you?”

Mycroft’s cheeks, already pink with sated arousal, flushed a deeper shade of red. He bit his lip as he shook his head coyly. “Gregory, I... I truly do not know what came over me - I must apologise.”

“Nuh-uh. Never _ever_ apologise for being the delightfully filthy little beast you are, my love.” Greg giggled as he wiggled his sticky toes. “You don’t even know what it does to me when I manage to bring that out in you.” His eyelashes fluttered as he ran his hands down his torso, shivering slightly. “Fuck, I almost came again just from the look on your face.”

Mycroft snarled softly and clambered up over his lover’s body, taking his mouth in a fierce kiss. “The depths that I would go to for you... Oh, my love - it truly frightens me at times.”

“Mycroft, my sweet man.” Greg cradled his face with both hands. “I will always be there to help lift you out again.”

Mycroft nodded, his eyes filling with inexplicable tears. “I know.”

Words died away as they revelled in the afterglow, their soft kisses and gentle caresses taking on a bit more urgency. Greg broke away with a low grumble, swiftly rolling so that Mycroft was underneath him. He tilted his head as his lover made a quiet sound of anguish, grinding up into him.

“If we start this all over again, we’ll be in here until sundown, and I for one am _starving_.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes, conceding with a tiny grin. “You and your blasted stomach. But I suppose if we’re to have any energy for later...” He rolled them again, going up on his knees between Greg’s spread thighs. Frowning slightly in concentration, he slowly unhooked the suspenders from the stockings still clinging to his lover’s strong legs, sliding them off carefully. Mycroft cleared his throat as he closed his fingers around the bundle of delicate fabric, wincing at the crunchy feel of them in his hand. “I’ll just...”

Greg grinned, chuckling faintly as he wiggled out of the belt as well. “Well yeah - since you’re the one who went and made such a terrible mess of them and all.”

He followed Mycroft into the bathroom, pulling his dressing gown from the back of the door and slipping into it, leaving it hanging open as he pressed up against his lover’s bare backside. Greg watched Mycroft’s fingers as they lovingly soaped up his stockings and gently scrubbed at the sticky patches.

Greg nuzzled up against his partner’s upper arm, rubbing his cheek into him. “Whaddya think, love? Fishnets next - maybe lace? I think I’ll have to get some in different colours. You like me in blue, yeah?” He hid his grin in Mycroft’s arm as he made an intrigued and yet noncommittal noise, their eyes meeting briefly in the mirror above the sink. “Oh, I know - white!” He fluttered his eyelashes innocently as Mycroft froze, his cheeks blazing red and eyes wide with something very like fear. “For a special occasion - maybe even the most special occasion there is. One that will actually mean something this time.” Greg dropped his gaze and bestowed a tiny nip to Mycroft’s shoulder as he backed away. “I’ll just get brekkie started.”

Mycroft sagged slightly as his lover breezed out the door, his bright grin dancing on his closed eyelids as though it was seared into his retinas. He shook his head as he stared at his own reflection, knowing that it would be a testament to his rather sterling self-control if he managed to last the entire day without that proposal dropping from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or brit-picked. Characters not mine, but the situation definitely is!
> 
> If you'd like to get notifications from tumblr, I'm at 'bitemebat.tumblr.com'. Come follow me, and you'll get pretty boys and soft kitties on your dash!
> 
> Considering the upcoming death of tumblr, I'm expanding my social media network. Or at least I'm trying - it might take me a while to catch up. I'm 'sanguisugaao3' on twitter, and plain ol' 'sanguisuga' on Pillowfort, Dreamwidth, Mastodon (kinda tech-heavy, not sure about this one) and WordPress. (Right now, I'm just using WordPress to try and back up my tumblr backlog, but it is sloooooow going...)


End file.
